The DVD
by ridXwan
Summary: This is a Christmas gift from me to all Taiora fans. It was two weeks before Sora and Yamato's wedding but everything was going to change when they found a very special DVD of their prom night back when they were 17.


**The DVD**

**Disclaimer: **I do not any of the Digimon characters.

A/N: This story is a Christmas gift for Taiora fans. It got this inspiration from an episode of Friends and I came up with this story when I was asleep. I decided to make this a Taiora story because Taichi and Sora are perfect. Personally, I don't know if learning in Japanese schools can go up to eighteen. Taichi, Sora, Yamato are 21, while Hikari, Takeru and Daisuke are 18. You can make the math of other characters like Mimi and Koushiro are a year younger than Taichi and so on… Here's the story, enjoy it and Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

* * *

It was two weeks before Sora and Yamato were getting married. They were just twenty one years old and were also studying. Friends and families thought the two were still young but their minds were already made up, so in the end everybody accepted their decision. Taichi was the first one to support their decision and it made his two bestfriends appreciated his support too much. However, they made their decision six months ago and anything could happen between that six months. Already pass five months and two weeks, things were safe and same but maybe… just maybe today could change everything.

All the digidestined children, though they were not kids anymore, were cleaning Sora's home. Her mother was out, working in her flower shop. It was a great time as everybody help cleaning, even Jyou, who was always busy and Koushiro (the guys manage to get his butt out of the computer chair for once). Seeing they were all tidying the whole apartment, Sora decided to spread the jobs to each of them. Taichi, Daisuke, Takeru and Jyou were in charge of the ceilings and windows. Iori and Koushiro were given the job of the floors while Ken and Yamato were busy with the furniture. The girls decided to gather some boxes from the storeroom.

While cleaning the storeroom, Sora found some old stuff of hers in boxes, that her mother stored away, thinking it was useless. Deciding to go down to the memory lane, Sora told the girls to gather some of the boxes to the living room. They began searching through the boxes, the guys join in and they rummage through the boxes. They all laughed and listened to Sora telling history, how she got this and what happen to them. Taichi too told some stories especially about her hats, which earned him some laughs from the guys and glares from Sora but she smiled at him when he told some funny one about the other stuff.

"My first soccer ball," she told everyone, while holding a soccer ball. "Taichi gave it to me and we play with it when we were little before we all went to the Digital World."

"Yeah some boys picked on her and told her, girls can't play soccer," said Taichi, crossing his arms, while his face was showing fake grim face.

"But we sure showed them, didn't we Taichi?" Sora said playfully.

"Yeah getting beat up ten to five, when the odds are five to two" said Taichi. "But we sure showed them girls can play too."

Hikari then thought of something. She told Sora that some of her old stuffs were in her and Taichi's home. The brunette, along and with Takeru and Daisuke went to her house to pick up some boxes. They came back thirty minutes later as their apartments were in the same building. More boxes were in the living room, so Sora has to put some of the boxes that were already checked in the corner.

They found some interesting things, some videogames that Taichi borrowed but never gave back, some more hats and how did they get there, some clothes that Hikari borrowed but never gave back, toys, books, magazines, an old newpaper article on Myotismon and other stuff. Then they found some disc… DVDs precisely.

"Hey… DVDs, our Sora likes some erotic stuff," Daisuke joked. Miyako and Hikari gave him an elbow to the stomach.

"It's not porn stuff, idiot," Miyako scoffed.

"It's some DVD of us," Koushiro examined it. "When we were kids until now," he added. There were a lot of them and were kept in some plastic CD container.

"I remembered them now," said Hikari brightly. "My mother use to record of us on DVDs because she got this camcorder that records it straight to DVDs. I don't' why she stop it."

"Yeah I remembered it now," said Sora checking out the DVDs. Everyone gathered near her but no one noticed Taichi, who was tense.

Sora spoke, "Yamato's first live concert, how could we forget that… Digidestined's vacation in the US, I remember that Daisuke and Wallace fighting over Hikari and Miyako… Mimi's arrival, that was the best time ever… Jyou got his diploma…. Iori's kendo contest, nobody thought he would get second place… Digidestined picnic… ah! This one is the greatest… Taichi's big game, remember that one Taichi, everyone came to cheer you and you scored a hattrick and win the championship for our school… you remembered it Taichi… Taichi?"

She looked at Taichi, who was sitting a bit away from everyone and was feeling very tense. Everyone thought what was wrong with him. "Taichi?" Sora asked again.

"Uh… oh, Sora… yeah, yeah I remembered it," he answered quickly and gave a weak chuckle. Everyone thought it was normal Taichi behaviour so they turned back to the DVDs. The brunette boy was hoping that no one found a particular DVD or hoping it did not exist at all. It they did found, it maybe could change his life in a terrible way.

"I've seen all of them," said Sora. "Hey what's this… hey it's my mum's writing."

She found a DVD that was hidden at the bottom of the plastic container. It has some writing on it that said 'Do not watch' in red. Curiously, Sora decided to watch it. "Hey let's watch this," she said and everyone agreed.

She put the DVD in the DVD player and sat next to Yamato on the couch. Everyone took a sit, Hikari sat on Takeru on the couch that Sora and Yamato sat. Daisuke, Ken, Iori and Koushiro sat down on the floor near the table and the sofa while Mimi and Miyako share a one sitter. Jyou sat down on the floor beside them. Everyone had a sit save Taichi who was walking back and forth, worried about something.

The television was on and the DVD player was playing. The screen showed black at first. "I hope it's an x-rated," said Daisuke with glee. Hikari hit him in the head. "My mother doesn't do those kind of things."

"Taichi, you better sit down, you're going to miss this," said Yamato. "Um… later," he said, and resumed his tense behaviour. He was biting his fingernails, he was evidently nervous. He hoped this was not he was thinking of.

Then the TV screen showed a scene of a room… the living room of Taichi and Hikari's apartment. "Hey it's house, onii-san," Hikari glee.

_"Okay the camera's on," said a voice. It was Yuuko Yagami, Taichi and Hikari's mother and her face was shown checking the camcorder. "DVD set and we begin." The screen change back to the living room and her husband, Susumu Yagami appeared out of the kitchen with coffees. Mrs. Toshiko Takenouchi, Sora's mother sat on the sofa waiting for her daughter. She smiled at Susumu when he gave her a coffee. "Welcome to Sora and Mimi's prom night! Right now, Sora and Mimi are in Hikari's room, getting change for the dance."_

"OH! It's our prom night," Mimi squealed with delight. "I remembered this one, I've been trying to see it but your mother said you lost it," Sora told Hikari. Hikari felt tense and knew her brother was tense too.

_"Do we really need to record this," said Susumu, exasperated at her wife's giddiness. "Yes we do," said Yuuko firmly, Toshiko send her a wink._

Sora smiled at this. "Maybe we shouldn't watch this, guys. It's a waste of time," said Taichi, trying to distract them form watching. "Besides we got some cleaning to do."

"Oh, shut up Taichi, just watch," said Miyako.

_"Here comes Sora!!!" Yuuko squealed. Sora came out of the room with Hikari. The auburn haired girl was seventeen years old and dressed in an elegent sphagetti straps red gown that shimmer when come cross into the light. Her short shoulder length hair had a sliver pin on it. She spun around letting the camcorder check her out. "Kawaii!" Mrs. Kamiya said. Toshiko went to her daughter and hugged her._

"Wow! You're beautiful," said Miyako. Taichi was really nervous right now.

_Then Mimi came out in her favourite colour gown. She was wearing a ping dress that was showing only her neck and bare hands. It went all the way to the knee just like Sora's. There's bunch of strings that tied the dress on her back. Her brunette hair had glitters on it. "How do I look?" she asked. "Always beautiful," said Yuuko. "Now we wait for the boys… speaking of boys, stop playing games and come out of your room, Taichi and see your friends here." "I'm here, kaa-san."_

_The camera showed Taichi standing at the threshold of his room, with his wild hair standing out. _

"Look at your hair, Taichi," said Daisuke, laughing ghastly. Everyone chuckled at how different four years can be. Taichi's hair was now short and smart.

_He was admiring how beautiful Sora is. He had this solemn jealous look on his face. "Why are you not in you tux?" his mother scolded him. "I can't mom, I have a scheduled interview with Tokyo university for my soccer scholarship," he said. "Oh right, I forgot… of all times they choose, why it had to be this night," Yuuko fussed. "You know how the boy is with soccer is, dear. This is important for Taichi," Susumu reasoned. The view behind showed Taichi and Sora exchanged looks of admiring._

No one noticed the scene to the relief of Taichi. "Hey all of this in the past, no need to watch this." He made a move towards the DVD player but Mimi stopped him. "Hey I want to watch this!" she pushed him aside. Taichi moved to the back dejectedly with a grim look. Sora noticed this and maybe something bad was going to happen and he did not want anyone to see it. "Maybe we shoud listen to Taichi," she said expectantly.

"C'mon Sora, Taichi just jealous he did not go the prom. Besides, you don't want to miss my grand entrance to greet you," he said in sly manner.

"Yeah you were late," Mimi added for him. Everyone laughed as Yamato glared at her.

_The bell rang. Susumu went to open the door and in came Jyou. "Konbanwa," he said. "Konbanwa… Mimi-chan… you're date is here," Susumu said. "Come in, Jyou, you want to see how pretty Mimi-chan is," Yuuko motioned as Jyou smiled shyly._

"Look how cute you are, Jyou in a tux," said Mimi playfully. Jyou blushed profusely.

_Jyou__ met everyone in the living room but his eyes fell upon his prom date. "You're beautiful," he said in awe. "Thank you, you're not so bad yourself," she said, giving a kiss to the cheek. Jyou put a flowery ribbon around her wrist. "They look perfect together," Yuuko praised in a caring tone._

"Yeah right, they were perfect back then but now," said Daisuke, getting another elbow jab but this time from Ken. Mimi looked menacingly at the goggle boy, like she was saying 'don't-mention-it-in-front-of-her-and-Jyou'. Jyou on the other hand was hiding his face. He was blushing so much that he was ashamed to show it.

_"Dear, could you get more drinks for everyone," said Yuuko as her husband went into the kitchen. The camera panned to Hikari, Mimi and Jyou. They were talking about Hikari's love interest. "I told you Takeru was in love with you," Mimi pointed out. Yuuko perked up. "My daughter is in love with Natsuko's son!" "No! She's lying mom!" Hikari yelled protesting the truth._

"If I was lying, you two won't get together," Mimi gazed at Hikari and Takeru.

_The scene changed to Sora talking with Taichi at the threshold of Hikari's room. "Come on, Taichi… please come to the prom, it's a once a lifetime thing," the auburn haired pleaded. "But Sora… I don't have a date," he said as an excuse. "Please, Taichi for me… your bestfriend," she said desperately. "I promised you one dance," she added with a puppy eyed look and holding his hand. Taichi could not resist when she did the look. "Alright… if the interview doesn't go long till midnight then I'll be there if I can," he said, giving in. Sora smiled widely and gave him a hug. "Thank you."_

"Hey Taichi, I wonder why you didn't come to…" Sora turned her head to see Taichi missing. The sound of the door closed was heard. "He's gone," said Koushiro, feeling shocked. "Guess he really didn't want to see this," said Miyako, regretting yeeling at Taichi earlier.

"If he doesn't want to watch, doesn't mean we're supposed not to watch it. Forget him let's just watch," said Mimi. Everyone ignored Taichi's dismissal save Hiari and Sora who was worried for Taichi. Hikari knew what was going to happen at the end, she really hoped her brother was alright. She guessed his decision was right because if he was here, she did not know what terrible things were going to happen to him. Sora conversely thought that something bad happened but she did not remember anything happen on that day except Taichi absence at the prom, which made her awfully sad he did not come.

_The bell rang again. Yuuko answered the door excitedly and everyone gathered at the door save Taichi, thinking it was Yamato but when the door opened, someone else was at it. Instead of the blonde haired rocker, it was his younger brother, Takeru._

"Why the hell is he everywhere with Hikari?" Daisuke rolled his eyes.

_"Takeru?"__ Hikari was surprised to see him. Takeru was panting, it seemed he ran all the way from his home. "Came… to… tell… you… niisan," he panted out the words. "Wait, Takeru get in first and talk," Susumu urged the blonde boy. Takeru stepped into the house. Everyone gathered into the living room, hearing the terrible news. "Niisan he's on the road after coming back from sending otosan to the airport and now stuck in a traffic jam. He maybe late or not coming at all," Takeru told them all. The camera changed to Sora, who was clearly in disbelief. "Man, I'm going to kill Yamato," scowled Jyou, somehow he was not in his character. "JYOU! Don't you dare say that in front of Sora," Mimi rebuked and pull Jyou by the ear. "Ouch! But he's the one driving us. Aow!"_

"But in the end I came and save the day," said Yamato proudly. "Yeah, and thanks for making us worried," she said and Yamato grinned apologetically. Sora remembered that she was distraught that she may not be going to the prom. She remembered everyone tried their best to cheer her up, even Taichi told her Yamato would come. Remembering her bestfriend, he had confessed a week before that night that he loved her all the time but she rejected in a polite and heartedly way. The truth was she did love Taichi a long time ago but it was over and she chose Yamato. Till present, Taichi has been supporting her and her decision to marry Yamato. Maybe he still felt something for her but did not want to show it. She taken him for granted and maybe that was for the best.

_The scene showed Mimi and Hikari comforting a grieving Sora. "He will come, Sora… just like Taichi said… and if he doesn't I'm going to break his neck and tear him to limbs," said Mimi, though not very encouraging._

"Do you really want to hurt me?" Yamato asked timidly.

"Of course, you're hurting Sora and you're going to destroy my night. Why wouldn't I want to hurt you," she replied harshly which made Yamato squirmed in fear.

_"That's rude, Mimi," Hikari said. "You're going to the prom, Sora. I promise that," she said. Sora looked at her with a hopeful look. "Really," she said. Hikari nodded and smiled wanly. "Come Takeru… okaasan," she said and she dragged Takeru by the arm, leaving Jyou who was talking about PHD and medicine while closing his eyes. "Yes dear, I'm on your tail," said Yuuko, holding the camera while following her daughter and her… um special boyfriend to Taichi's room._

"See I was right, there was something going on with Hikari and Takeru, look they're holding hands," said Mimi making Takeru blushed but Hikari was worried what was going to happen at the end. Daisuke snorted at Mimi's remark.

"I don't recall my brother and Hikari doing something about me coming to the prom," said Yamato and everyone looked at him puzzled. "But I'm going to make it," he said it again.

_The camera showed Taichi's room, which was in a sort of neat condition. He was sitting on the bed with his father on his knees and Sora's mother beside him. They were planning something. "You should go with Sora, Taichi," urged Toshiko. "But I can't. That scholarship is going to someone else. Besides, she said she didn't like me like she like Yamato," said Taichi, trying to find an excuse. Susumu protested, "Son, when the mother of the girl you love gives you consent to date, take it." Taichi tried to grimace but failed as he smiled shyly and Toshiko, Hikari and Yuuko giggled at Susumu's words of wisdom. Then Taichi lit up. "Okay dad," he said, grinning widely. "That's the spirit. You can wear my old tuxedo, they fit you nicely and you can use the car to go to the prom," said Susumu. He was really happy for his son. "Let me get it for you." He left Taichi's room. Hikari and Takeru went to Taichi's side. "I'm proud of you, oniisan," said Hikari delightedly. "You finally get to date Sora." "Yeah I guess," he said, beaming a smile to his sister. "I'm sure niisan, would be happy that you take her to the prom," said Takeru. Susumu came back with the tux. "Alright everyone, I need an empty room to change," said Taichi, whose grin never left his face. Everyone left the room and went back to the living room where Sora was still distraught and Mimi and Jyou failed miserably to cheer her up._

"Is Taichi doing what I thing he is doing?" Daisuke said. Everyone has the same stream on thought as him but was too speechless to talk. They were seeing the show intently and were eager to find out what happened next. Yamato felt an odd feeling in him while Sora was in disbelief. Hikari was holding back tears None the less, everyone was watching.

_"Can you please hold this for me, darling," Yuuko said. "I want to introduce Taichi to Sora." "Why don't you let me introduce him to my daughter," said Toshiko eagerly. Yuuko wanted to disagree but Sora's mother had a point there. "Alright, Susumu… you better follow her and don't be too shaky or people will be too dizzy to watch it," she said, not letting this small thing upset her. Taichi came out of the room. His hair was done neatly and when he wore the tux, he truly looked like a perfect gentleman. "Oh, you look so handsome. Do you get this shot?" said Yuuko. "Yes, dear," Susumu replied. "Good, Toshiko." "Yes… let's go Taichi. My daughter is going to be all smile tonight," said Mrs. Takenouchi. All of them were making their way to the living room where Hikari and Takeru were with Sora, Mimi and Jyou._

"Oh god," Miyako murmured. She sat up straight and closed her mouth.

"Oh no," Yamato muttered, wanting to close his eyes. Some of the boys wanted to avoid seeing this but couldn't.

"Please don't be," said Sora, closely to tears. Hikari already buried her face in Takeru's chest.

_"Sora your date is…" Toshiko didn't get to finish her words as Sora spoke from the front door. "Sayonara okaasan, Yamato's here and we don't want to be late," said Sora. "BYE!!!" The prom dates went off and the door closed._

Everything went stand still, no noise were made. In the video and the people watching it.

_Camera showed Hikari and Takeru looked back at the camera. "Niisan?" Hikari softly said, she put her hands to her chest. The camera hesitantly panned to Taichi. He was standing still, face in disbelief and trembling. He wanted to say something but his mouth only opened slightly. "Taichi, dear?" his mother whispered. She pitied her son. Toshiko did not know what to say to her but she too felt the same thing towards Taichi as Yuuko. Taichi loosened his bowtie and ran his hands through his hair, making it wild again. Taichi greeted his teeth, not form anger but ashamed. He kept looking at the ground in frustration. His hands was still ruffling his hair and then hold firmly some parts of it like he wanted to tear them out. Other than feeling ashamed, he was finally felt the emotion of being heartbroken and to make it worst, it happened in front of his family._

_Feeling too ashamed of himself, he ran to his room and slammed his door locked. "TAICHI?!" everyone yelled in unison. Susumu ran to the door, with the camera following his view. He knocked on the door, "Taichi, please… I'm sorry, open the door, son." "Susumu, shut the camera off," Yuuko pointed off. Susumu quickly turned it off as voices of Hikari, Takeru, Toshiko, Yuuko and Susumu calling out Taichi were faintly heard._

The screen went blank. Everyone was silent for a long time. They have just watched one of their most wonderful friend in their worst moment in life. Daisuke wanted to say something as he was always the first one to speak but this time he could not as only his breath coming out. Everyone was totally speechless. Only Hikari's sobs were heard, muffled by Takeru's chest. He rubbed her back to comfort her. She was not the ony one who felt worse… Sora sat there, silent and was faintly sniffing. Tears welling up her eyes, she felt like a bad guys right now. Miyako and Mimi were holding back tears. They've been warned but they did not heed it. The scenery of the room was like that until Hikari broke the silence.

"He didn't come out of the house for a month. Otosan and okaasan were worried about him and Mrs. Takenouchi kept calling our house everyday to know how Taichi was. That night too, oniisan didn't take the scholarship because he didn't attend the interview. He turned down other soccer scholarship, okaasan begged him to return back to his old self. I even have to lie to you all that he caught the measles so that you guys couldn't see him for that whole month." Hikari all of this while still crying. "Since he didn't take the scholarships… he went to-"

"Law school," Yamato finished for her. "We all laughed at them when he said that. We even joked that it was a stupid decision. Guess we don't know any better." He then looked at his fiancé, who buried her face in her hands. "Sora…"

Sora dropped her hands down and gazed at Yamato. "I don't know what to do, Yamato."

"I think you do…"

While all the tension happened at Sora's apartment, Taichi was distressing at the playground. Unknown to him what was happening at the place he ran from. "Damn, damn, damn! Now they don't want to look at me," he said to himself. He was under the old shady tree where he and Sora used to meet and play. This was the place where they went if they have a fight with one another. If Sora was mad, her mother would call Taichi's mother and his mother will tell him to fetch Sora at the tree. The same thing happened to Taichi. But that was all in the past and right now, no one would fetch him. "I can't be at their wedding. I can't see her in a white wedding gown, marrying to someone other than me. I can't see her and everyone anymore."

Then a ball was rolling towards his way. He looked down and it was a soccer ball. He picked it up. Soccer, his and hers favourite game. He was dreaming of a memory when they were little. He did not see a bunch of kids running to him. "Hey mister, can we have our ball back, please," a kid wearing goggles on his forehead asked. Taichi got out of his dream state and saw there were children in front of him. "Oh! Here you go kid," he said, handing back the ball. "Thanks mister," said the kid. "Hey you're Taichi Yagami, the famous Digidestined leader," said of the children. The goggle head kid looked back at him with surprised eyes. "Hey you are Taichi Yagami… I'm you're biggest fan… my name is Takato Matsuda. Would you sign my ball?" the kid named Takato gave back the ball to Taichi. "Um… sure," Taichi said, he did not know he was famous. "I need a pen if I'm going to sign," he quirked and the kids went into a frantic searching through their clothes. "Where's a pen when you need one," said Takato exasperatedly. "Can you wait here, please Mr. Yagami." "Um… sure. I guess I can wait," he said. He didn't know if his friends were still at Sora's place. "Great! I'll be back in a jiffy," said Takato as he ran with his friends to get a pen, leaving Taichi and the ball.

Taichi looked at them dumbfounded. Here he was, standing under the tree with a ball in his hands, waiting for a kid to get a pen so he can sign the ball. He sighed in exasperation. He guessed he could juggle the ball to pass the time. He dropped the ball and skilfully lifted it up with his legs and started juggle with it. In his place, nobody could out do him in juggling and the only one could come close to him was Daisuke. Thinking of Daisuke made him thought of Takeru, that made him thought of Yamato and that guy made him thought of Sora, which made him fumbled the ball when it landed on his head. "Damn, the older you get, the rusty you got," he said to himself.

"I think you are still good, Taichi," said a sweet voice. Taichi instantly went tense and spun around. "Sora!"

She went out of her house, leaving her friends to do the cleaning job. She knew where to find him and she did found him under the old shady tree in the playground. She smiled delightedly when he juggled the ball. Nobody can deny his skills with balls. He was the one who taught Takeru to play basketball. When the ball dropped to the ground that was when she spoke.

Taichi spun around him, showing his back to him. "What are you doing here?" he asked nervously. Sora giggled at his expression. "I came to look for you, silly," she said pleasantly.

"How do you I was here?" he asked. The ball was in his hands.

"Don't you remember?"

Flashback

_Little Sora was sitting alone in the rain. She was here wet and sulking. She had a fight with her bestfriend about Taichi's nightly problem. She just made one innocent joke and then they shouted insults at each other._

_Then someone came holding an umbrella. "Sora," a tense voice called her out._

_Sore knew this voice and quickly stood up. She brought her fist up, telling Taichi she was still mad._

_"Your mother called, we need to go home," he said and waited for her to move._

_Sora let out a satisfied laughed and went to Taichi. Both of them walked home under the umbrella._

"Yeah, old times do tend to make you feel giddy," he joked, while chuckling at the same time. His was still standing in the same position.

"You're right," she replied. Then there was silence between them. One thought he was not needed anymore while the other needed to make amends with the other. "Taichi… I saw the video and I appreciated what you wanted to do for me that night," she said.

"It's nothing, Sora. It's in the past. Let's just forget it," he said, moving his head to his left, to see Sora from the corner of his eyes.

"But it does matter, Taichi, we all feel bad for you," she said truthfully. Before she went out, everyone sent their words of good lucks to her.

Taichi then kept himself quiet before he spoke, "No matter, I'm not going to be at the wedding, am I?"

She was taken aback by his question. She knew she should act immediately. "Yes you are right." Taichi tensed at her words. "Because there is no wedding for you to attend." Taichi was shocked to hear her last statement. He whipped around. "What are you- meoff."

He did not get to finish his words as Sora flung herself on him and planted her lips on him. Taichi was more tense that before. She wrapped her hands around his neck. He dropped the ball to the ground and wrapped his arms around her waist, returning back the kiss. It was full of fireworks, neither people felt like this before. It was right, definitely right. Then the kissed dug into more passionate feeling but they were interrupted by a boy's gasped.

"Oh my!" Takato who just came back from getting a pen, was shocked to see such public display of affection. His friends followed the same example as him. Taichi and Soar sprang apart, nut not apart from their embrace.

"Ah! It's Sora Takenouchi, the famous Sora Takenouchi," said one of Takato's friends, the same one who recognised Taichi.

"Wow, really! – can you sign my ball too, Ms. Takenouchi," Takato asked politely, picking up the ball and handed it to Sora.

"Um…" she looked up to Taichi. He nodded and Sora answered, "Sure."

She picked the ball and the pen and signed the ball. She handed the ball to Takato. "Now your turn Mr. Yagami," said the kid as he handed the ball to Taichi. Taichi signed it and handed it back to Takato.

"Thank you Mr Yagami, and Ms. Takenouchi… Ruki won't believe this when we told her we met two of the great Digidestined kids." With that Takato and his friends went off.

"Let's go home," said Taichi as soon as Takato left.

"No… let's stay here." She sat on the grass and gestured him to do the same. Taichi obliged and sat closed to her under the old shady tree. They held on to each other and enjoyed the feelings of being together… finally.

"Aishiteru, Taichi."

Taichi paused for a moment then said. "Aishiteru, Sora."

extra

Meanwhile the cleaning room at Sora's apartment have just finished their work. It was a day full of surprises for them, a video of Taichi's humiliation, a wedding cancelled and if they knew Taichi and Sora were together, that would add the fun to that.

"Guess your kaasan, put there 'do not watch it' for something," said Takeru, holding his girlfriend in his arms. The others have left and went to a bar to help Yamato overcome his lost. He would get over it one day, according to Takeru.

"I hope they both get together," said Hikari cuddling with Takeru. Then her eyes lay on the DVD player. "Look its still playing."

"Don't worry I'll shut it-" Takeru did not get to finish his sentence as the screen on the television showed something. Hikari gasped as it shown her parents doing something under the blanket.

Merry Christmas

The end.

In your opinion... do you think Takumi is some what of a resurrection of Taiora?


End file.
